Quiet
by the.real.mrs.lautner
Summary: One shot Toko smut with a generous helping of sentimentality. Straight, regular stuff i suppose? LEMONS muahaha. sorry. could't help it.


_**Author's note: (is this even allowed?)**_

_**Okay here's my little stab at writing full-on smut, i thought that it was about time i embarrassed myself publicly with this first attempt at plain smut. But I couldn't help keeping some semblance of a genuine relationship because I love that toko fluff :3 Also, I need to fangirl over Zuko for a bit, it just hit me like a brick wall that he is just...so...fucking hot. *me gusta meme face* Okay. I'm done.**_

* * *

><p>Quiet. Peace and quiet. He could order it, whenever he wanted, but this was something authority could not create. He ran his hand across the arm rest of the armchair he was sitting on- smooth and cool. And the glow of blue tinted sky washed the room blue as well. He sat savouring the tranquility that he knew would be broken in an hour or so. Papers to sign, documents to read, letters to correspond to, dignitaries to meet. He didn't have to do all of it, it was his holiday after all. Sort of. A gust blew in from the open full-length windows and the silk curtains stirred. The smell of dew and earth and the fresh crisp morning filled the room. He closed his eyes to the cornflower sky and only saw one thing. Silky black hair. Soft milk for skin. Oh, she could make course cotton and the most seductive silk one and the same on her milky skin. Not the most beautiful, but how to describe, how to describe? Every feature was magnified, and he saw everything. But there were no imperfections and no perfections. There was only her and every part of her that made her whole. So full and complete and whole and in his mind's eye all he could see was snatches of her. Black silk strands on a fire red pillow, clouded glass that exposed every piece of him, flash of gold. He inhaled deeply and the sweet notes of jasmine flowers joined the musk and dew.<p>

What he would give just to see her face, to touch, to taste, to smell, to hear her voice, so clear and strong and sure. He wanted to conquer and to submit to the challenge that was Toph.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAARKYYYYYYYY!"

The fantasy materialized before Zuko's eyes and charged towards him, landing in a jump on his standing form. As fluid as a cat, he supported her with his left hand under her thigh and his right wrapped around her lower back. Hanging on with legs wrapped around his waist and her arms in a vice grip around his neck, Toph's eyes glittered in spite of the translucent film that covered them. "Did you miss me?" she asked, breathless. "Always." He pledged, his lips meeting hers fiercely. She wriggled to be let down but Zuko held her legs fast and sat back down in his armchair. "I like you just like this." His voice was the power of an earthquake to her. Her body shuddered like as if struck by the very same quake when he punctuated the last word of his sentence by sliding his hands to her buttocks and squeezing the shapely cheeks there. "Really now?" Toph teased. "Mm hmm." Zuko replied, giving her a tight smack on her right cheek that made her eyes grow round and elicited the most delicious gasp, much to his pleasure. He initiated another kiss, this time lazier, and took advantage of the fact that Toph's legs weren't planted on the ground, which rendered her vision less powerful, by giving her another surprise pop on the bottom. This time, the sound Toph made was muffled by their shared kiss, and a dulled cry was all she could manage. But it was that sound that made Zuko want to explore the rest of her, and he moved his left hand up her side, to rest at the underside curve of her breast. As their mouths moved against each other, tongues lazily teasing, the heat of Zuko's hand seeped through the silk fabric of Toph's tunic, and combined with the pressure as he massaged and moulded the tender flesh he cupped in his hand, her moans began to sound. Each a deep, dangerously seductive vibration which Zuko felt echo throughout him, they began to increase in urgency, driving him to reach up with both hands to the top of Toph's tunic and rip the fabric down the front as both hastily disposed of the top. As soon as the cloth was off her chest, Zuko's hands slid up her stomach and enveloped her breasts, squeezing and rubbing. His thumbs found the hard peaks of her nipples and he expertly ran the pad of his thumbs across them, making Toph break the kiss with a cry, throwing her head back and giving Zuko an excellent view of the expanse of softness and tender flesh he was fondling. His hands left her breasts to cradle her in his arms and he went in headfirst, tongue lashing and licking at her sensitive peaks, mouth focused on drowning Toph in an abyss of mind-numbing pleasure wrought by repeated sucking and hot breath on moist nipples, interspersed with unexpected, unbearable hard licks with a stiff, wicked tongue.

"Oh Sparky," Toph moaned in ecstasy as her hips shifted, the heated centre between her legs suddenly meeting hardness in the middle of Zuko's lap, "you **do** miss me." Zuko's gaze fell from the devilish expression on her face to her small, white hand snaking down from his neck, past his chest and ridged abdominals, wrapping itself around the tent of fabric covering his hard cock. He missed her cheekiness and days without her felt like years when everyone, including himself, was unbearably boring and tedious. Toph interrupted his thoughts with a squeeze of her hand. 'Definitely not boring', Zuko groaned inwardly, but Toph had let go of his hardness. Her gaze flickered on his face briefly, intending to look elsewhere, but the adorable expression on his face made her laugh. He had the look of an expectant puppy denied his ball. And they said she was the childish one. "My adorable little fire lord. Aww!" She teased, scrunching her nose up and squeezing his cheeks like she would a child. The adorable little fire lord went from stunned, to mock annoyance, to a naughty grin of his own. "I'll show you adorable." Zuko growled, picking Toph up and throwing her over his shoulders and leaving her squealing and giggling. He took a few strides, then pulled her from his shoulder and deftly carried her in his arms, setting her down on the large expanse of black bed coverings. "Black?" Toph rasied an eyebrow with a smirk, "Kinky." She was just lying there, cream torso and arms sharply defined on the contrasting bedspread. Her breasts sat high on her chest, exposed to him and their supple softness an arm's reach away.

"You're still adowable." Toph lisped at him, luxuriating in the fine cottons, running her hands across the bed coverings. Zuko maintained his eye contact with her, getting his own red tunic off his chest, revealing a taut, muscled torso with planes and ridges, and the occasional battle scar. "Yeah?" He climbed on top of her, left hand on the pillow next to her head, the other winding down to the middle of her bottom, pushing her hips up and into his own, as he stared at her milky eyes, his even breath and insolent, singing tone a challenge. He was on his knees, supporting himself with one hand and lifting Toph's weight with the other. "What a feat of physical…phy…physic…." Toph stuttered, incoherent. "Go on." Zuko smirked, as he resumed sucking her nipples while grinding his hips into hers. She spread her legs and planted them firmly on the bed, straining to thrust herself against him. "F-fit….fitness. Ah!" No sooner had Toph completed her sentence than Zuko had let her down and slid his hand where his hips were, his warmth meeting her own. Warmth was not all Zuko could feel as his fingers touched the cotton of her green trousers. He nuzzled her neck and brought his lips close to her ear and she shuddered. "You've missed me too, Toph." He teased. "You're soaking wet." Zuko said, the rumbling bass in his voice sounding like lust and authority and earth to her. His hand moved up and down again, past the fabric of her trousers, meeting her soft mound. His fingers slid into the slit of her flesh, not yet inside her, but running along the entrance and brushing past her sensitive centre. Zuko silenced her ragged breathing with an open mouthed kiss, feeling her tongue egg him on. Her hips bucked and then rhythmically ground themselves to the motions of his fingers. She squirmed, pushing her trousers down, kicking them off her ankles and spreading her legs wide for him. He flipped his hand, palm facing upwards, and slid a single finger past her entrance, slowly. Toph let out a labored, ragged breath and gasped air back into her lungs. Her arms went to Zuko's bicep and neck as her mouth dropped open, kept agape as he quickened his pace, thrusting his long middle finger in and out of her. He added another finger, this time curling them inside of her, and Toph clawed at his arm, letting out a sharp cry of pleasure. She gulped and trying not to be distracted by Zuko's pleasurable thrusts, reached down into his pants, feeling the stiffness there. His breath caught, and as she copied the rhythm he used to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy, to slide up and down his length, Zuko let his head drop beside Toph's as he breathed in her scent, his senses on overload. The smell of musk and earth and roses, the taste of her on his tongue, the warmth and wetness of her firm yet yielding centre, the friction and unbearable pressure of her small hand, deftly pleasuring him like no one had found a way to do before. She flicked her thumb over his tip, spreading the pre-cum there, making him groan. "Toph, you've driving me mad."

He stopped and taking her hand away, flipped them around, so that he was beneath her. She slid down the length of his body, pulling at his trousers and undergarments until his stiff cock was freed and Toph could easily pull the clothes off and fling them behind her. She slithered back up, hands sliding upwards, passing strong calves and thighs of pure muscle, the groove set in either side of his trim hips, enjoying every bump and ridge of bone, muscle and scar tissue. All this time, she kept her body low, so that Zuko's shaft was treated to constant contact with her front, sliding from in between her breasts, down her soft stomach, and stopping between her legs which she spread wide, and pressed her hips down into him. Toph was now sitting across his hips, knees on either side of him, and her slit lay open, his thick member straining stiffly and caught in the middle of her pussy lips. She placed her hands on his hard chest and started to move up forwards and backwards on their slick hips, her wetness drenching them both as she slid her slit along the length of his hardness. 'He's hard everywhere', Toph thought. But she had no time to think for very long, because Zuko has lifted her from his hips, and his hands at her waist, positioned his cock at the ready, erect and waiting at her entrance. He held her there and waited, as a way of asking her permission, and she knew the waiting has eating away at him and that his passion was raging within him. Some of the fire nation did not possess the temperament of their core element, but Zuko was the fire lord. A son of the fire nation through and through, he normally subdued his fiery passions with discipline, patience and much difficulty. So Toph knew, that however hard it was for him to simply keep her there, hovering above him when release was so close, he would not enter unless she allowed him. "Please, Zuko,"she begged, hand siding to his cock and holding it right under her entrance, "Fuck me." She didn't have to tell him twice. He brought her down and onto his hard cock which had swelled in size at her affirmative response. Or rather, the vocabulary she employed with that affirmative response. Toph let out a long, drunken moan as she felt the extent of his length, thickness, and hardness enter her and settle within her folds. She barely breathed and he moved her against him, guiding her hips to an angle she had never before felt. She rested her hands on his chest again for support and began to move herself. They found a rhythm as they rose and crashed into each other over and over again. Zuko's clever fingers found their way to her front, and he pressed into the sensitive pearl of flesh, pushing and sliding across it with his thumb, his other hand cupping her breast, squeezing. It was Toph's turn to go on overload and she felt every ridge of his hard manhood slide past her own ridges inside her, creating a delicious friction tempered with liquid desire flowing between them. His hand moved to her bottom and he gave her a squeeze and a tight smack, rubbing his hands all over the smooth peachy skin of her curves, holding on to her cheeks to push himself deeper inside of her.

Zuko flipped them over again, and with great difficulty, pulled out of Toph altogether. "Wha-?" Toph whined, reaching for his cock. "Patience. I've got a surprise for you," he shushed mysteriously. He took a vial from a box on a table nearby and uncapped it. "Trust me." He soothed Toph. She nodded her assent and he emptied the contents of the small vial out onto Toph's opening. She felt a cool liquid drip down her centre, and Zuko's fingers smoothing it out, massaging it into her and pushing some inside of her as well. "Sparky, is this some sort of…sexual aid? Are you saying I need some help?" Toph asked, pride injured. "No, I'm saying I want to have a little bit of fun. This isn't supposed to improve your…performance."Zuko sniggered. Did his little earthbender commander miss feel emasculated, for lack of a better word? "It's just a change of sensation. Thought you'd like it." He kissed her to soothe her ego but soon his surprise began to take effect. Zuko had reentered her and their rhythm started again, but this time, the contact was more fluid, and it felt…cold. So when Zuko's hot flesh thrust into her, she felt a melding and clash of temperatures that shook her. He imprisoned her wrists above her head with one hand, while he kissed her and his other hand roamed again to her soft breasts with their hard peaks. She wrapped her legs around his hips and swore she was going to shatter into a million pieces. Zuko's thick length was pumping in and out of her, and she felt every movement. With each thrust, he buried his hard cock to the hilt inside her, and the tightness she created made the contact closer, her insides wrapping tightly around Zuko. She felt the indescribable pleasure grow from the place their bodies were joined and where he was now vigorously ramming his large, hard length into her, and spread to connect to the sensations his hand was inspiring in her sensitive breasts.

"Zuko." Toph whispered, barely audible. He knew that when she said his name, she was close. There it came again, in a moan dragged from her lips swollen from kissing. She repeated it, in a cry, a beg, a chant, each increasing in volume as he let go of her wrists and she held on to him, hips crashing against each other and each trying desperately to push his hard cock deeper inside her tight, wet warmth. More thrusts and more calling of Zuko's name, and Toph was on the edge. "Come on," Zuko urged, pushing himself harder into her, and Toph let out a loud, uninhibited cry, as she felt the waves pulse through her even as Zuko continued to thrust into her. She squeezed tightly around him and even with all the fire nation training in the world, he could not bring himself to deny her when she cried out his name in ecstasy and her pussy squeezed him tight. He gave in with a roar, the last of his rapid thrusts ending with a final, hard, deep push of his engorged cock into Toph's tightness, still pulsing, and his seed spilled out into her. Toph felt a warmth suddenly enter her, and she knew Zuko had come inside her. She swore she felt him, a powerful jet of hot fluid released inside of her. The heat and the fact that he had just sown his seeds deep inside of her made something in her snap, and Zuko thumbing her clit again sent her tumbling over the edge she had just been recovering from moments before. Just as he thought it was over, Zuko felt a second wave, Toph's pussy suddenly throbbing again, putting amazing pressure on his cock, teasing it to hardness when he could feel it recovering. He withdrew and quickly pushed two fingers inside of her, helping her make the most of her amazing second time. Zuko watched in amazement, as the beauty beneath him writhed in pleasure, and he thrust his fingers mercilessly fast, in and out of her, as she rode his hand and clawed the sheets under her. He could feel her walls pulsing and pressing in on his fingers as he stilled their thrusts and curled them within her. He played with her pussy, sliding in and out, sliding up and down her clit, toying with her until the last of her tremors subsided, and he could feel his efforts coming to a profit-he could feel her arousal and her warmth rise as he continued to finger her pussy. "Sparky, I just finished…"she complained, but his tongue had already found her delicious pearl of a clit and she was winding her fingers in his hair, legs spread even wider. His talented tongue had found a way inside of her and later, with help from his fingers again, assaulted her labia. Zuko discovered that day, that Toph liked suction very much.

As the first rays of the dawn streamed through the open windows of the Fire Lord's summer palace, him and his lady were too busy to notice, him buried deep inside her and ramming in and out as if his life depended on it, and her, thrilling him with praises that had no words, only grunts, cries and moans, her only way of expressing the immense pleasure her adorable little Fire Lord was bringing to her with each thrust of hard, thick meat into soft, wet tightness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UPDATE! OKOK I KNOW THE BLACK BIT IS DODGY COS SHE'S BLIND. but imma leave it up there cos i like that line, and it seems very Toph to tease like that. <em>**

**_Phew. Okay so that was that and I'm ready for any verbal daggers/gold stars if anyone cares to review ^^ actually i don't really care if anyone reviews, there's only so many times someone can type 'Ooh i really liked this, keep it up' or 'Can't wait for the next one!' or 'This sucks, but its okay' before it all gets a little old. But i dunno, i like having some sort of inidication that someone out there is reading my stuff. Also, i just re-read this. Yes it's hot but its very cliche. ugh. oh well, hope you had a laugh reading this at least. Also, writing smut is kind of annoying because there're only so many euphemisms and synonyms of 'penis', 'vagina' and 'thrust' that you can use. It's all so repetitive._**


End file.
